1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and an image data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of video data compression are based to use non compressed video frame with a defined resolution to be compressed into compressed video format such as MPEG2, MPEG4, H.264. The disadvantage is that the compressed video data size and transmission speed depend on the initial uncompressed resolution of video frames. For Standard Definition Television (SDTV), the resolution is 720×RGB×480 and for High Definition Television (HDTV), the resolution is 1920×RGB×1080. For a given compression quality, the video compressed data size and video transmission speed of HDTV is much higher than SDTV, thus requiring more storage capacity and transmission bandwidth. Especially on mobile devise where the transmission of the third generation (3G) of mobile phone network is limited at the present 384 kbps (kilo bit per second), it is not possible to transmit QVGA of 320×RGB×240 compressed video at 30 frames per second using 384 kbps transmission rate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an image data processing system so as to solve the above problem.
Furthermore, in conventional display of RGB in 3×1 matrix or RGBW in 4×1 matrix, the darkest color in a white balance is the blue color which is usually aligned vertically so that dark vertical lines are easily visible. Therefore, it is necessary to rearrange the color dots in a display to minimize the visibility of the dark lines in a white balance caused by the blue color.